The invention relates to internal combustion engines and particularly to distributors and ignition systems therefor. The prior art includes a number of ignition systems and distributors for automobile engines. The most common arrangement is a single set of breaker contacts or points which are used to sequentially make and break a circuit from the coil. When the contacts are closed current flows from the ignition switch through the coil and then thence through the breaker contacts to ground which causes a magnetic field to build in the primary windings of the coil. As a cam on the distributor shaft turns one of its eccentric lobes moves the contacts to the open position thus breaking the complete circuit. This in turn collapses the magnetic field of the primary windings of the coil. Various structures have been provided to build and collapse the magnetic field in the coil. A disadvantage of existing mechanical systems is that the contacts or points deteriorate in time resulting in maintenance and in some cases automobile breakdowns.
Apparatus having a general similarity to the apparatus of the present invention is shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Vogel, 2,587,013; Thomas, 2,820,857; Stanbro, et al, 2,990,459; Felson, 3,249,730; and Penrose, 3,347,999.
It is a primary object of the invention to produce apparatus which will require less maintenance in mechanical systems heretofore used.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate easy maintenance when maintenance is required.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.